Back Behind Closed Doors
by Curlypubes
Summary: A continuation of the fic "Behind Closed Bars". It is the story that unfolds after Aaron gets out of prison.
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

* * *

"Wait Aaron, Aar- Aaron", A loud thud marked the sound of Jackson falling head first out of the passanger seat of his van. "Ouch! Aaron did you not hear me telling you to wait, and throw me back my tshirt before someone sees me!"

"Relax Jay", Aaron said, climbing out of the van while pulling his jeans back on. "No one ever comes around here, that's why I told you to stop here. Thanks for lettin' me finish by the way." Aaron smiled and grabbed Jackson by the ass and pulled him closer. He planted a light kiss on his boyfriends lips before Jackson interrupted.

"Alright Aaron, I know you're excited to be out of prison but can we keep the excitement for somewhere where my foot doesn't get caught in the steeringwheel everytime I try and move. . . And did you just call me Jay?"

"Yeah, I dunno, I figured it would be a nice name for you, better than saying Jackson all the time"

"And what's wrong with Jackson?"

"It makes you sound like a forty year old American. Now, can you think of a name for me?"

"Hmm let me think." Jackson made a condescending face, which he kept breaking every few seconds to plant quick kisses on Aaron's lips. How about Monstercock?"

"Jackson!" Aaron said as his cheeks lit up, pushing himself away from Jackson and hitting him in the arm. Jackson put his arms around Aaron again and pulled him closer.

"You know I was only messing. How about I just call you 'Baby'"

"How about no! Think of something less gay Jackson" Aaron laughed. His phone rang, interrupting his humerous moment. He took the phone out of his pocket and walked to the back of Jackson's van, as if it was an important business call.

"Who was that, is everything alright?"

"Yeah it was just Adam. He said everyone's left the cottage now so we're safe to go back." The pair got back in the car and drove back to Smithy. The whole time Jackson kept asking why Aaron didn't just show up to his welcoming party and talk to the nice people who came to see him.

"Because", Aaron retorted, shutting the van door behind him, "People are only there cause me mam probably forced them. Anyway I hate small talk and large crowds." Jackson took his hand and used his free one to brush Aaron's face.

"Did I ever tell you you're such a welcoming human being" Jackson joked.

"Shut up", Aaron added with a playful punch, "Well now that there's no one here, we can have more time for ourselves can't we."

It was dark now. Aaron led Jackson into the Smithy sitting room. Instead of turning on the light, he guided Jackson to the couch and pushed him over the rest so that he was lying on his back on the couch. Aaron lowered himself on top of Jackson and starting placing gentle kisses on Jackson's neck as well as nibbling away at it. "Now isn't this better than any party", he teased. He could hear Jackson groan as he brushed his hand down Jackson's tight t-shirt all the way down to a growing bulge in his trousers. He brought his hand back up, pushing Jackson's t-shirt up to his chin, but not taking it off, and licked his tongue around Jackson's nipple, also giving it a light tug with his teeth as Jackson continued to groan away in pleasure.

"SUPRISE!"

A horde of people came flying out from the kitchen with the flick of a light, carrying party hats, balloons and a giant cake which Chas was holding.

"Shit" was all Aaron said. Everyone fell silent. It turns out Aaron and Jackson were the ones with the suprise. Aaron was frozen above Jackson, with his hand on the soft skin of Jackson's torso and his other hand around Jackson's neck, while Jackson was cupping Aaron's ass. Aaron was the first to jump up, followed by Jackson who pulled his t-shirt back into place. The silence broke when Pearl shouted "Oh my!" at the sight in front of them. Aaron's cheeks flushed crimson red and he quickly pulled a cushion from the couch and used to cover the obvious ornament standing out in his jeans. Luckily for Jackson he was able to hide his.

Paddy was the first to break the silence by taking the cake off a still gobsmacked Chas and led everyone into the kitchen shouting "Time to cut the cake!"

"See you'se inside yeah" Adam chuckled, dragging Chas into the kitchen with him.

Aaron stared at the ground, eyes wide open and cheeks bright red. He glanced up at Jackson who was obviosuly finding it hard to keep a straight face. It wasn't long before he burst into laughter. Aaron hit him across the arm.

"That wasn't funny Jackson!" Aaron snapped, but Jackson fell onto the couch with laughter and could only manage to squeeze out "Yes it was" in between wheezy laughs. Aaron couldn't help it but a smile started to appear on his face too.

"Well whatever, I'm going out for a smoke." He walked outside and lit up the cigarette. Jackson came out seconds later.

"What are you doing out here, you don't smoke".

"What, you think I'm going to face your family and friends alone after that!"

"I thought you weren't embarrassed" Aaron mocked in a goofy voice.

"Never said I wasn't embarrassed, I just found it funny is all. Anyway I thought for our next grand entrance we could walk in together with our hands down each other's trousers." Jackson grinned.

"Shut up Jackson, smartass! Anyway I'm finished this now so lets get back inside". Jackson's playful, jokey composure had dropped to a more serious, wary tone.

"You know what, I'll meet you back inside. I could use with a bit more fresh air."

"Alright then, but don't leave me in there on my own for too long yeah."

"Yeah sure thing" he responded. When Aaron had made his way inside, Jackson started down the Smithy lawn.

"Nikhil, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Ah, Jackson, I was kind of hoping to run into you".

Jackson hindered his planned speech. "Yeah, why's that?"

"Well, Maisie and I broke up. I was hoping to run into you around here. Was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a drink in the caf?"

"Look Nikhil. ."

"Jackson, I'm only asking you for a drink of coffee, not a date, if that's what your worried about. Unless you want it to be."

"Yeah I know but I really can't now, I'm busy and me-"

"Okay fair enough, but I'll be around again tomorow. Maybe then? Go on, I'll even pay."

"Look, Nikhil -"

"Pleeease" Nikhil now flashed his adorable brown puppy-dog eyes.

Jackson sighed. "Fine. See you tomorow", he said with a smile and turned back to return to Aaron. Did he just sign himself up for a date?


	2. Showing You Care

****

**Showing You Care

* * *

**

Jackson was sat at the counter awaiting his pint that Moira was serving him. His eyes flickered from the door, which Aaron was due to come through any minute now, and a text from Nikhil on his phone aranging when to meet him at the café.

As Aaron pushed through the wooden door and made his way over to his boyfriend, Jackson had subconsciously planned to be extra affectionate with Aaron today. Was this because he felt guilty? But did he even have anything to feel guilty about anyway?

"Heya Aaron what's u-" Aaron cut him off abruptly.

"Have ya seen me mam anywhere?" Aaron asked desperately, trailing his eyes across the pub in search of her.

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"Huh, no. I just wanna scab money off her is all. I'm flat broke 'til the weekend."

"Oh right, well I saw Carl leave out through that door, maybe Chas is with him." Jackson went to grab Aaron's hand and pull him closer but Aaron daggered out of the Woolie with a "Cheers" to Jackson before he could.

He walked out the exit that Jackson had pointed to, but no sign of Carl or Chas, so he walked around the back of the Woolie to the other exit to see if he could see one of them in that direction. Around the back of the Woolpack Aaron stopped, flared his nostrils, then squinted his eyes to make sure what he saw was correct. Well he found Carl. He was kissing a woman, a woman that should have been his mam, but instead, it was the blonde radiant hair and propped out cleavage of Eve that was locking lips with his mam's boyfriend.

Aaron clenched his fists. He desperately wanted to go over and kick the crap out of Carl, but remembering back to the last time he did that, his mother practically disowned him, which, although he would never admit, was probably the most painful experience of his life.

He and Chas had grown close - well closer than they had been - this would no doubt put a spanner in the works. Carl and Eve were oblivious to Aaron's presence, so he left, and went back to Jackson in the pub, millions of angry thoughts clashing through his mind, being eased by the thoughts of him pushing Carl off a cliff, decking him across the face, you name it.

Aaron joined Jackson at the counter again, this time his head hot with hatred and anger and his fists still curled into a ball.

"Hey" Jackson said, placing his hand on Aaron's back as he sat down, "Did you find her?"

Aaron didn't respond. He just stared blankly at the counter.

"Aaron. Hellooooo. Anybody in there" Jackson said in a goofy voice, and knocking lighlty on Aaron's head. Aaron raised his head quickly and swiped Jackson's hand from his head.

"Get off me Jackson, yeah, I'm not in the mood."

"Why what happened?" Jackson inquired, slowly brushing his hand against Aaron's cheek, but Aaron jerked his face away.

"Nothing."

"Aaron, what happened?" Jackson asked again, emphasising his question with a different tone of voice. Aaron looked at Jackson blankly.

"Nothing", Aaron had emphasised that in the same tone Jackson did. Jackson now raised his hand again and put it on Aaron's back.

"Aaron, come on, tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

"Look just leave it Jackson" Aaron snapped, jumping out of his seat and manouvering Jackson's hand off of his back. As he darted towards the door Jackson called out to him.

"Hey, Aaron, love you." He said, with a nice genuine smile. At least he got a smile back from Aaron, albeit clearly feigned to disguise whatever it was he was mad at, but that was all he got from Aaron before he powered through the pub doors.

Jackson returned to his pint, sipping it slowly to pass the time because he had nothing better to do now that his lunch with Aaron was clearly off. He took out his phone again, and re-read the message Nikhil sent him. He had ten minutes until Nikhil would be at the café, which means he had about nine minutes to decide if going was a good idea.

* * *

"Glad you came, I would have ordered you something but don't know if you prefer tea of coffee or how you take it." Nikhil said, pushing open the seat across from him at the table. Jackson was stood at the counter, ordering his black coffee. He didn't speak to Nikhil until he was sitting down in front of him.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want you to buy it for me. I don't like scabbing off people."

"Sorry, it was just a nice gesture", Nikhil said apologetically, and Jackson smiled at his generosity. In fairness, Nikhil was a gentlemen.

They spent the first twenty minutes talking about everyday stuff, nothing too complicated, and Jackson was loving that Nikhil was just being like a mate, and nothing else. Well, that was until Nikhil complicated thing by saying:

"You know Jackson, I'm really fond of you". Jackson awkwardly smiled and said 'Thanks'. But Nikhil was persistent.

"No, I mean it. You're a great guy, kind, funny, charming, just a casual bloke. Doesn't seem like you have many strings attached. I would say its a relief breaking up with Aaron when he went to prison wasn't it? Nothing against him but he was always a complicated bloke."

"Actually Nikhil -" Jackson interrupted, but he was subsequently interrupted again by Nikhil.

"Its for the best ay? To be honest you're way too good for him." Nikhil reached out and took Jackson's hand. Jackson slowly but surely pulled his hand away.

"Aaron's a great boyfriend" Jackson retorted.

"Well can't say I would know, but he never really came across as very caring or affectionate. Did he?" Jackson wanted to defend Aaron there but he couldn't. Especially not after he tried his best to squeeze any bit of emotion out of Aaron about half an hour ago and failed miserably. Jackson didn't respond to that.

"I mean I'm sure he makes up for it in other places, but you do want someone who will often tell you they love you, hug you and hold your hand in public, compliment you frequently as well as accept compliments you give them. Otherwise the relationship is just bland, am I right?" Once again Jackson couldn't defend Aaron, because what Nikhil said was true. Jackson didn't answer again, but rather, just smiled.

"You have a really nice smile", Nikhil said, then blushed at his compliment, "Sorry, just thought I'd say." Jackson didn't actually mind. It was nice of Nikhil to say that. Surely Aaron never would.

"Listen, I have to get back to the factory for a meeting, but don't suppose you'd wanna come with me to this new restaraunt that opened up in Hotten. Its meant to be great. My treat, unless you insist you pay for your meals." Nikhil laughed, nudging his head towards Jackson's coffee.

"Look, Nikhil, I -"

"You don't have to say anything yet. Call me in a few hours and let me know, yeah? I had a nice time here Jackson." Nikhil got up and half walked half ran out of the café, leaving Jackson sitting there alone, pondering what to do. Well he had two options on what to do tonight, pester Aaron until he, hopefully, tells Jackson what it is that is bothering him, or have a free dinner with Nikhil in a fancy restaraunt? Surprisingly, it was actually a tough choice for Jackson to make.

* * *

Aaron slammed the door behind him.

"Oi, where have you been, I had dinner made an hour ago." Paddy shouted at Aaron, who was now marching up the stairs rapidly. "Aaron!". But it was no use. Aaron had slammed his bedroom door behind him and Paddy knew best to just let him cool down.

Aaron flung himself onto his bed and rested his hands on his face for about ten minutes. Then when he had cooled down, he decided to give Jackson a call. He had been a bit unfair to him earlier, so he thought, and he figured it would be nice to have a little company from his boyfriend. It was getting late now so he was hoping Jackson wouldn't ignore his request because he was all the way back at his flat, or worse, because he was annoyed at Aaron for his sulky behaviour today.

Well, he didn't have to worry about either. He reached Jackson's voicemail. He tried three more times but each time he got the same result. It wasn't that late, only 8 o clock, surely Jackson wasn't asleep this early, and he was definitely finished work. Aaron called a few more times over the next half an hour, but still no answer. Where was he that he couldn't answer his phone?


	3. Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

* * *

Aaron hugged his pillow in his sleep, squeezing it tighter and pulling it closer evermore as he lay there alone in his bed. He woke up and he eyed his pillow - not the same as Jackson, he thought.

He got up, attended to his regular morning rituals and then turned on his phone and checked his messages, the only message being from Jackson: "Happy Valentines Day :) xxx", it read. Suddenly a smile came to his face. Jackson wasn't mad at him then for being sarky with him yesterday, but then he realised that he had forgotten all about what day it was and that he hadn't done anything for Jackson, and he hadn't got any money anyway.

Jackson was leaning over to pick up a bag of cement. Aaron let his temptation take over him, especially because there was no one around, and edged closer to Jackson, building up a giant slap against Jackson's arse, which created a loud bang. Jackson stood up with his eyes wide open in pain.

"Ow! My ass is really sore now Aaron" Jackson moaned, rubbing his hand against his bum through the fabric of hs jeans.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, don't pretend you didn't like it though."

"Well if it was from anyone else, I wouldn't have. Thanks for the nice Valentines text you sent me this morning, feeling the love" Jackson said sarcastically, and returned to his building work.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. No credit. But, I was thinking, Paddy's out tonight so we've got the place all to ourselves and I was thinking . . ."

"Is that all you care about - sex - some boyfriends like to be wined and dined you know", Jackson joked.

"Well actually, that's what I was thinking of doing." Jackson turned around with eyes wide open again, this time in disbelief.

"Sorry?" he said, just for confirmation.

"Well yeah, I know I'm not the most romantic person and yesterday I was just having a few problems, it was no reason to take it out on you. But I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you tonight?" Aaron flashed his puppydog eyes to emphasise that he was sorry.

"Really?" Jackson asked, still amazed and confused at Aaron trying to be affectionate.

"Yeah really, just don't tell anyone I can be romantic yeah", he winked, and walked off leaving his boyfriend with a smile on his face for the next few hours.

* * *

Jackson was now returning from the Woolie from his lunch break and was greeted by a huge bouqet of flowers. At first he laughed, he wasn't that big into flowers and the thought of Aaron buying these was amusing him, but then he found the gesture sweet, until he realised the flowers weren't from Aaron. They were from Nikhil, and of course he was there behind Jackson to witness the builder's reaction to his gift.

"Sorry if you're not a flower person". Nikhil's voice startled Jackson.

"No it's alright. They're really nice. You shouldn't have though. Really"

"Well I figured you deserved them, for being great company to me last night. It was nice having dinner with you, and I was thinking maybe we can do it again tonight? But this time there is no way I'm letting you contribute to the bill." Nikhil now moved close up to Jackson.

"Actually, erm, I can't, eh, sorry." Jackson started to stutter under the pressure of having Nikhil so close to him.

"I think you'll really like it"

"But I really can't Nikhil, sorry".

"Fair enough, maybe some other time", he said, and before he left he leaned in and gave Jackson a peck on the lips, just to show him what he would be missing tonight. Jackson's heart had stopped. Whether it was fear or affection, he didn't know, but once Nikhil was out of sight, he ran to the closest bin, threw the flowers in and squashed them down. If Aaron saw them he would think Jackson was cheating for sure.

* * *

Aaron had the place all set up. The kitchen was lit by candles and Aaron even put a single flower in a glass for decoration. As for the meal, he only made a curry, because that was the only thing he could cook decently. He had candles lit around the living room as well for when they snook in after their meal to watch a dvd. With all the preparations ready, Aaron sat down and waited for Jackson to arrive.

He was ten minutes late, which Aaron would allow. Jackson was startled when he walked into the kitchen by what he saw. He even let out an "Oh my God" when he came in.

"Wow, can't believe you went to all this trouble for me", he smiled.

"Yeah well don't get too excited, I only made us a curry."

They sat down and enjoyed their meal. Jackson was uncharacteristically quiet, but he thought maybe it was just because he was eating. Little did he know Jackson's mind was fighting between Aaron and Nikhil.

Nikhil was always more sensitive and sweet. More engaging as a person and more loving. But Aaron has a flare to him like no one else. He's more interesting than Nikhil and he's better looking, so Jackson thought. And after all Aaron had done tonight, he was definitely impressed.

When they were finished, Aaron cleared away the dishes, well he threw them in the sink for Paddy to do when he came home. He casually talked to Jackson as he cleared the table, and Jackson noticed a quiver in his voice, but wasn't sure why. When Aaron turned around, he noticed he had retrieved a rectangular package, wrapped in pink paper with hearts on it. Jackson understood the paper choice though because that was the only one they had down in Viv's shop and he had to use it too.

"Sorry about the present," Aaron said nervously, handing him the parcel, "I've literally no money until the end of the month, so I thought I'd make you something. But its really lame, sorry."

Jackson didn't encourage him that whatever he got him would be fine, instead he wanted to see for himself what the present was. He ripped the paper as fast as he could, which was hard because Aaron cellotaped it together horrendously, to reveal a book, more like a scrap book actually. He got up and flipped the light on so he could see it better, and instantly smiled at the cover. A picture of Jackson's face was stretched over two thirds of the cover and underneath it said "What I Love About Jackson Walsh".

He flipped it open, desperate to see what was inside. The first page was another picture of his face, of his big wide grin after Jackson had beaten him in a game of rugby. Underneath the picture it said: "His smile".

He flipped over to the next page to see a picure of Jackson's wide open eyes from when a woman shouted at him down at the park for having a go on the swings at a playground. Underneath it it said: "His eyes."

The next page made Jackson burst into laughter. It was a picture of him bent down from when he still worked at Declan's. It was a picture of his bum, which covered the whole page, and under it, it read: "His ass", with a wink face beside it. Jackson flicked through the rest of the pages, each one further widening the huge smile on his face. At one point he could actually feal tears building up in his eyes, as it was such a sweet gesture by Aaron.

"Sorry that it sucks, I'll get you summat better for your birthday, I promise." Aaron cringed, but Jackson looked up and flashed Aaron a huge smile.

"Aaron this is the best present I've ever got in my life". Aaron was taken aback as he thought it was really cheesy, but before he knew it Jackson's arms were now wrapped around him in an appreciative "thank you". Aaron wrapped his arms around Jackson's back and whispered "Happy Valentines Day" into his ear. Jackson kissed his neck and pulled himself away.

"You know the way you love my ass?", Jackson grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna show me how much you love it?" Aaron cheekily grinned and allowed Jackson to pull him up the stairs.

After a few hours of fun and frolics, the pair finally tired out and resigned themselves to lying in each other's arms. As Aaron drifted away on Jackson's chest, Jackson realised there was no one he would rather be with more than Aaron. Even before tonight it was hardly debatable, but after tonight Jackson knew for sure that Aaron was - is - and always will be, "The One".


	4. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

* * *

Aaron was on a high from last night. He woke up on top of the most handsome builder in all of Yorkshire. Last night was difficult for him to do, mostly because he hardly expressed himself, so he never knew if he was any good when he finally did. He stroked Jackson's chest with his fingertips and tilted his head back so he could watch the cosy builder sleep, until he was woken up by Aaron's alarm which signalled the start of another day.

Jackson was nicer than usual this morning, and Aaron figured that was because how nice he was to Jackson last night. Maybe he ought to try that more often. He walked to work with his head down, hands in pockets, but the biggest smile on his face.

After work drained a few hours out of him, he went for lunch and was hoping to meet Jackson at the Woolie but he was disappointed when Jackson didn't show. They hadn't made any plans so it wasn't such a letdown, but he still would have liked to have seen Jackson there. On leaving the pub he noticed easy Eve down the road stroking Carl's arm and talking to him. It looked innocent from afar but Aaron knew right well what was going on. Unable to keep his anger to himself, as per usual, he charged up to Carl and confronted him.

"Oi you, keep your 'ands of him. He's taken, isn't that right Carl", Aaron asked inquisitvely, obviously trying to provoke Carl to say yes.

"Alright cool down, we're only having a chat", Eve tried to brush him off, but of course Aaron wasn't having it.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be Aaron?", Carl jeered, not taking any of Aaron's crap as usual.

"Don't you have someone to be with?", Aaron retorted, but Carl refused to play Aaron's games and so turned away to leave.

"Whatever Aaron, see you later Eve. I'd give you a pat on the shoulder but he might have us done for adultery".

"Yeah so instead you just kiss her at the back of the Woolie". Carl now stopped in his tracks and turned back to Aaron. Eve bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"What did you say?" Carl asked.

"You heard me. I saw you and her kissing behind the back of the Woolie. You're having an affair with her aren't you, you filthy geezer!"

"You watch your mouth you", Carl sneered and pointed at Aaron, but Aaron interrupted and grabbed him by the collar of his polo shirt.

"Or what? Or you'll cheat on my mam some more? You're not in a position to make threats are you Carl."

"Oh and like you are, like your relationship is so innocent." Aaron now let go of Carl's collar and took a step back, looking bemused.

"You what?"

"You heard me! You have a go at me for cheating when your boyfriend has been doing the same thing!", Carl remarked smugly, now turning the tables on Aaron.

"No, no he wouldn't. Me and Jackson spent the night last night, he wouldn't".

"Me and Chas spent last night together too." Carl said and winked at Eve, who made a disgusted face at him. Aaron became angry again and moved closer to Carl.

"Don't think you can turn this on me with your lies. Face it Carl you're a lying cheat and when my mam knows she'll have your head."

"Just like you'll have Jackson's head when you realise the truth. I actually feel bad for Jackson because knowing you, you'll probably stick a knife through him."

"You don't know anything about me, or Jackson, now back off!" Aaron threatened.

"I know Jackson has the hots for Nikhil. I also know they kissed yesterday outside of Home Farm."

"Your unbelievable, you know that?", Aaron said in disbelief.

"You're right. I am unbelievable. Maybe you'll believe me more when you see the flowers Jackson so easily accepted from Nikhil."

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, but Jackson is. He's a good liar though. He hid the evidence. Threw the flowers in the bin outside the shop so that you wouldn't see the evidence. Anyway I best get back to work. Have a nice day Aaron", Carl said smugly, then winked Eve a goodbye and took off. Aaron was left stood there looking furious, not knowing what to think.

* * *

"So how was your night last night?"

"Nikhil you have to stop doing that or you'll give me a heart attack", Jackson gasped, getting down from a ladder.

"Sorry", Nikhil smiled, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, and so was last night. Great actually", Jackson said ever so obviously.

"Why what did you do?"

"Nothing. Aaron did something. Actually he did loads, thats why he's such a good boyfriend." Jackson walked past Nikhil because he didn't want to see his face when it sunk in.

"You and Aaron?", was all Nikhil could manage, before throwing in a "Since when?"

"Since he got out of prison. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me. And after last night I figured I would just come out and say it."

"Wait, but what about us?" Nikhil asked desperately.

"There is no us, there never was. Just you trying too hard." Jackson noticed Nikhil's head drop in dejection and figured he was being a little hard on him.

"Look", he said, putting his hand on Nikhil's shoulder, "You're a really cool guy and such a gentleman, and you'll make someone very happy some day. But not me. I have Aaron to make me happy, and thats the way its always going to be. I'm really sorry Nikhil."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Jackson laughed as he came through the Smithy door. The kitchen was pitch black so he flicked on the light, hung his coat by the door, and then turned around to see Aaron sitting at the kitchen table staring at him blankly.

"Got you these", Aaron said coldly, nudging his head to the table where a batch of crumpled and destroyed flowers were laid. Jackson's heart stopped. He didn't exactly know how to explain this but at the same time he didn't know what Aaron thought was going on.

"Even comes with a message. Let me read it out to you:  
Jackson, Happy Valentines Day. Love Nikhil x x x"

Aaron threw the card down on to the table aggressively. "Well say something Jackson!", he shouted.

"Aaron look its not what you think", Jackson pleaded.

"Great, you're cheating"

"Aaron I just said its not what you think, listen to me".

"Tell you what Jackson", Aaron snarled as he stood up, taking the bashed flowers in his hand and smacking Jackson with them "Why don't you take these flowers to your little loverboy and forget I ever existed! Looks like you already have". He turned away as a tear filled his eye. Jackson approached him and placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders, saying: "Aaron I love you", but Aaron flung his shoulders back and turned and pointed at Jackson.

"Don't come near me Jackson I swear I could punch you."

"Is violence all you think about?" Jackson moaned.

"I dunno, is Nikhil all you think about?" Aaron retorted.

Jackson sighed. "Look, Aaron, lets sit down and talk, yeah?", Jackson tried to plead, but Aaron shook his head.

"I think you better go", he said, lowering himself back onto the chair at the table.

"But Aaron -"

"I said, I think you better go Jackson. After all I did yesterday. I feel like a right plonker now. I woke up this morning proud of myself for making an effort with you 'cause I thought I'd done pretty well, now I know it was all just a joke while you were off bumming Nikhil. I bet you'se got a good laugh out of me and all".

"Aaron what you did last night for me was the best thing you could have ever done."

"Obviously not enough."

"Aaron, nothing is going on between me and Nikhil you have to believe me!", Jackson shouted. Aaron raised his head at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"So you didn't kiss him yesterday then?" He caught Jackson out, as he didn't answer the question.

"Well Jackson, say something! I knew it, you did kiss him".

"He kissed me actually."

Aaron shook his head incredulously. "Oh and that makes it better does it? Get out Jackson."

"Aaron I'm not going anyw-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Aaron screamed as he boosted himself up off his seat and pushed a reluctant Jackson closer to the door. He opened it aggressively and shoved Jackson out in a forceful push which knocked Jackson on his ass outside the door. Before Jackson had a chance to beg for Aaron to listen, the door was already slammed in his face. He got up, wiped the dirt off his jeans subconsciously and stared blankly at the Smithy door for a few minutes - frozen - as if he had just stopped working. When his heart finally decided to start beating again his eyes filled up, but his mouth still stood wide open in shock. He went back to his van and sat in it for five minutes until he gained enough composure to drive home.

Aaron punched the door in anger. Then he rubbed his lips with his fingers and turned around, addressing the flowers on the table by hauling them up and flinging them at the wall with an "Aargh". Then he flung his back against the cottage door and sunk down to the ground, wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his head on his knees so his jeans could soak up the tears that were streaming from his face.


	5. Prove It

**Prove It**

* * *

"Aaron, let me in!" Jackson shouted, sticking his foot over the threshold so Aaron couldn't close the door, although that didn't stop Aaron jamming the door against his foot several times anyway. "Just let me explain", he pleaded. After a few more moments of attacking Jackson's foot with the door, Aaron gave up and slammed the door open.

"You have two minutes"

"C'mon Aaron, let's be reasonable"

"Minute and a half"

"That wasn't 30 seconds! Look never mind, Aaron, you don't know what's going on. Its just a misunderstanding."

"Right, so you're saying I'm stupid?"

"No I'm saying you need to get the facts right!" Jackson spat, but then calmed his face when he realised he was coming across a little strong.

"Did you and Nikhil kiss?"

"Well, yeah".

"Did he buy you flowers, which you hid from me so I wouldn't see".

"Look Aaron -"

"No you look Jackson. I have got the facts right and you're just trying to get your way out of it, but it won't work. You've made it pretty clear you don't love me, so why don't you just leave."

"How can you say I don't love you, after everythnig we've been through."

"Prove it."

"Y'what?"

"Well prove it Jackson. If you love me so much, if you really care then c'mon, prove it. Show me, because right now all I can see is you being a liar and a cheat".

"If thats what it will take then fine. I'll be back later and I won't be leaving until you forgive me." Jackson turned and opened the door, but turned back to leave Aaron with words to ponder over. "See that ring on your finger, the one I gave you after you came out of prison. Do you remember the signifigance of it and what I said to you about ever doubting how I feel about you, that you would just have to look at the ring and have your answer". Once the words were set, he left.

The words _had_ made Aaron think, made him go back to that moment outside the prison when Jackson showed up to see him. He looked down at the ring: _I promise to love you forever._

* * *

Aaron threw his dishes in the sink and stormed off upstairs. Paddy called after him:

"Oi, I'm not doing your dishes again. Come down here and clean up after yourself".

But the words fell on deaf ears. Aaron slammed his door behind him and lay down on his bed. He plugged the earphones into his iPod and then put the earphones into his ears, but he was distracted by a different sound, a voice, which sounded like was speaking through a megaphone. It was muffly so Aaron couldn't quite make out the words. He went to his window and popped his head out, spotting Jackson standing on the front lawn with a megaphone in one hand and a giant poster in his other hand which read "I love Aaron Livesy" in giant letters. He was wearing a white tshirt with a giant heart covering the centre of it. Inside the heart it read: This heart belongs to Aaron Livesy.

Aaron was further amazed as he examined Jackson's apparel. He wasn't wearing any trousers! Just a rather tight pair of white boxers which had a picture of Aaron's face on Jackson's crotch. Jackson was walking up and down the lawn saying: "I love Aaron Livesy" over and over until he spotted Aaron hanging out of the window staring at him. Despite still being angry at Jackson, he couldn't help but let out a laugh as ne nudged his head towards Jackson's boxers.

"What the hell is that".

"It's your face, on my crotch."

"Looks stupid", Aaron tried to maintain his usual moody composure.

"Well your face has been there many times before and you haven't complained" Jackson joked, but Aaron wasn't in the mood for his humour now and shut the window behind him, leaving Jackson out on the Smithy lawn parading around constantly saying "I love Aaron Livesy".

Aaron thought Jackson would have given up after about an hour or so, but it had now been six hours and Jackson was still out there in just tshirt and boxers parading around. It was getting dark and cold as well.

"Don't you think you should let him in, he could get a cold out there or something" Paddy said as he peered through Aaron's bedroom door.

"Your house" was all Aaron replied.

"Its yours too you know". Paddy sat at the end of the bed Aaron was lying on. "Seems to me that he cares about ya. How long are you gonna make him do this."

"Its great effort and all but doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive him."

"Look Aaron, I know you too well, and if you ever listen to one thing I say, let it be this: Jackson is probably the best thing thats happened to you. No debate about your parents, and Adam's great but friendships don't always last. Adam might get married and move away, have kids and not have time for you. I'm not saying relationships last forever either, but at least you start them and finish them together. Jackson really cares about you, and even though you do everything in your powers to come across as the tough emotionless guy, I know deep down you love him and you love that he cares about you so much. Serious relationships last longer than friendships, especially if you give the guy a chance! Don't throw away something great Aaron". Paddy pat his leg and then left, once again leaving Aaron to ponder his wise words.

It was approaching midnight and Jackson was determined to stick it out. He was now sat down, leaning back against the mailbox. He was still protesting his love for Aaron but his voice had become deeper but quieter with exhaustion, and quivery with the cold. His head began to rock back and forth as he drifted off, but the sudden breezes knocked him back into fully awake form. He was too busy rubbing his arms and curling up in a ball to retain heat to notice the Smithy door open.

Aaron came down the lawn, looking to each side and barely at Jackson. He had a pair of black tracksuit bottoms in his hand which he threw in front of Jackson as he reached him at the end of the lawn.

"Thought you might need those if you're planning on staying here all night."

"Thanks", Jackson smiled, and as Aaron turned back he added "for caring". Aaron looked back at him and gave him a mixed look. His face was both sad, that his relationship had come to this, and angry, as if to say "Unlike you". He returned back to the Smithy door but Jackson was determined not to let him go. Now that he had slipped on the bottoms, he managed the stregnth to pick up the megaphone and announce his love once more, but a bit differently this time.

"I remember when I first fell in love with Aaron Livesy". Aaron now stopped on the Smithy threshold, not facing Jackson, but not walking away just yet either. "It was only shortly after I met him. I knew the first time I saw him that there was something special about him, something amazing. When we finally got to hanging out together in Bar West, he was always a little miserable shit, always really uncomfortable". Aaron laughed at this, mostly because there was no denying that it was true. "Aaron looked at me in a different way than everyone else. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but he looked like he accepted me, like he could be comfortable around me. When I finally managed to get some words out of him, I realised what a complex guy he was, but also how interesting he was. And then it happened. I was sitting there, chatting away to him, while we both sipped our pints, and he looked up at me, and stared into my eyes, and he smiled. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile. One of the only times I still have. Anyway, when he smiled at me, my heart stopped, and then it started beating way too fast. I remember during the taxi ride home that night, his smile was all I could think of, and I loved how his smile made me smile, I loved how such a small thing could have such a big effect one me, and eventually, I realised, that I loved him."

Aaron could have cried his heart out at that point, but instead he felt tingles rushing through his body and he couldn't help but, of course, smile, the very smile that made Jackson fall in love with him, and now he was doing it again. He didn't realise Jackson had come up right behind him. Aaron turned around slowly to greet him, but Jackson got the first words in:

"Thats the smile" he said, and he put his finger on Aaron's lips and felt out the shape of the smile around Aaron's lips. Aaron could feel his heart stopping, and then beating intensely sparodically, just how Jackson had described in his speech, and then it finally came to Aaron, something he thought he knew, but he only realised now - he realised what love actually was. It was a feeling like no other before, a feeling that could turn the worst of days into the happiest moments, and as Jackson played with Aaron's lips, it was his turn to realise just how madly in love he actually was with Jackson".

"I know its nothing compared to what I just said, but I'm really sorry Aaron". He took his finger off Aaron's lips and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly, waiting for Aaron to respond, but he didn't, he just stood there and let the numerous joyous emotions run through him.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but Aaron, say something!". Aaron just shook his head, and then leaned in slowly and placed his lips around Jackson's. The kiss was as simple as, but it meant so much more than that.

"So does this mean you forgive me?". Aaron pulled Jackson into Smithy by the tshirt, closed the door behind him, then gently pushed him back against it and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Jackson's hips at rested his forehead on Jackson's.

"Only if you tell me that story again . . ."


End file.
